


A perfect world built on lies

by Aussie_Pan_Duh



Series: the lies they told you [1]
Category: Crescent City Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Lovers To Enemies, Reunions, sad love story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussie_Pan_Duh/pseuds/Aussie_Pan_Duh
Summary: What if?There were so many what if’s in the world.What if she lived?What if he lived?What if she had done more?Raelynn Hillevi Ash-Fendyr wan three hours old when her dad stole her from her mum’s sleeping form. She was 12 when she met her sister. She was 13 when she left to live with the mother she was stolen from. She was 19 when her sister was murdered. She was 21 when the murders started again when her sister (in everything but blood) was ordered to find out why and how she has to navigate a world made of lies. It’s easier said than done especially when you’re a single mum.
Relationships: Danika Fendyr & Bryce Quinlan, Hunt Athalar/Bryce Quinlan, Juniper Andromeda/Fury Axtar, Original Character & Original Character, Original Female Character/ Danika Fendyr, Ruhn Danaan & Bryce Quinlan, Ruhn Danaan/Hypaxia Enador, original female character / Ithan Holstrom
Series: the lies they told you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864315
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A perfect world built on lies

**Author's Note:**

> uh first fic on here ... may not be good but like :/

Screams ripped through the serene silence of the hospital. Never before had a mixed breed been born into the highest wolf house. Never before had a fox and a wolf mixed. Sure, they work closely during Aux cases and held similar values but that was it. A fox-wolf mix breed had never been born to either of the wolf court or the fox court… until now.  
They had started out partners on a case. She was the wolf prime’s apparent. He was the head of a growing fox unit is the Aux. Both were predators with exceptional tracking skills. Both were protectors of the city … of family. Their love came softly. It came slowly. It came naturally. However, the odd always seemed against them. He was the head of a developing unit. She was the head of a prestigious court, a court with traditions dating back thousands, if not millions, of years. She was a single mother to a small three-year-old girl. Yet they still danced around each other until they had enough. 

It was one night, one night that changed both their lives. His parents had been ecstatic. Her father had been wary and left her with a warning ‘foxes are not known for their loyalty… do not let him play you, my daughter’. Yet she did not heed the warning. Only moving forward with her own pleasures and desires in mind.  
When the contractions started pain ripped through her body but he was there by her side through everything. When the screaming stopped a new soul had entered the world.  
The child, named Raelynn Hillevi Ash-Fendyr, was small. Her chocolatey skin was starkly different from her mother and sister’s fair skin. Two small fox ears adorned her small head clear signs of the shifter lineage she’d taken after. But her eyes, the two orbs of colour and life, was all her mother’s. 

His parents looked at the child with love and wonder. Her father looked at the child with s cold stare for what seemed like an eternity, then smiled. ‘she will do well in the aux packs Sabine’ he said. Then she smiled her little pup would fit right in and for five glorious hours she had all she could ever hope for, she had all she could ever want.  
Late into the night, the small baby lay asleep in her mother’s arms. Her mother smiled softly remembering the mementoes day. A smile that disappeared when she realized he had not spoken since her father’s words of approval.  
He sat at her side stone-faced.  
“Fred, ” Sabine asked words laced with worry, “what’s wrong?”  
He looked at her with soft eyes that held so much love… and worry.  
“I don’t want her to be in the Aux,” he said slowly and wearily.  
She could only look at him with shock.  
“she will join the Aux it’s my father’s will and her duty as a wolf” she countered.  
“but she’s not a wolf Sabine” he shot back, “ look at her small head Sabine, she’s a fox,” he shook his head, “ I don’t that kind of life for.”  
“ I am not talking about this Fred, my father said she’ll join the Aux packs so she’ll join the aux packs” she argued “ there is little I can do against the word of the Wolf’s prime”  
Yet he shook his head in defiance.  
“No,” he said firmly, “she will not mark my words Fendyr, she will not”  
Their gazes held locked until the baby stirred as if sensing her parent’s disagreement. Wordlessly he left the room. Hurt filled the young mum’s face yet she could not let her daughter down. Clenching her jaw, she turned to the baby and calmed her down as the soft pitter-patter of the rain outside lulled her to sleep.

It was in the dead of night when he returned to the small room, thoughts still running rampant in his head. Looking to the bed where the baby slept an idea crept into his mind. Perhaps he hadn’t been thinking. Perhaps he hadn’t thought of the repercussions but in the end, he took her. Away from the life he didn’t want for her, away from her oblivious mother. 

By the end of the week, they hadn’t found anything. There was no scent to follow by the time she woke up, no trail. The security camera feed from last night had been wipe. He had left with no trail to follow.  
For months she was a distraught shell, ashamed of how quickly it had fallen apart. Ashamed of how easily he left her. It was only her duty to her city, to her father and her daughter that kept her going. But never did she stop looking for her perfect little cub and never would she let any male in like that again, never would she let the only child she had left, her little Danika, be hurt like that. 

In the walls of Luna’s temple, a small baby with fox-like ears was raised for two years. Raised to hide her ears from everyone in the outside world. Raised not knowing that she was stolen from her sister and mother. Raised not knowing that the woman she called ‘mummy’ wasn’t her mum. Raised not knowing that her real mother bought her a present for birthday each year. Raised in a perfect world built on lies.


End file.
